Te odio
by Hitsuki Minamishi
Summary: R-18 Yaoi/Shota. Al-Andalus x Portucale / Algarve x Norte. Estos personajes pertenecen a Hime1999 y son sus OC de la serie Hetalia de Hidekazu Himaruya. Es una pareja poco habitual, pero espero que os guste.


**Bueno~~ una vez más aquí estamos y por supuesto con otro fic de Hetalia.**

**He cambiado la pareja, esta vez se trata del mismísimo Al-Andalus pervirtiendo al pequeño Portucale, no es el portu al que estamos acostumbradas las fans, se trata del Norte de portugal, un OC de Hime1999, al igual que el personaje de Al-Andalus. Quien siga a esta chica sabrá a qué me refiero, sino os aconsejo que miréis su tumblr, estoy segura de que os acabaran gustando sus dibujos. Por cierto el final es Algarve x Norte, lios dentro del mismo pais, como el amor entre Andalucia y extremadura *w*  
**

**Pues aquí os lo dejo... no lancéis muchos cuchillos y disfrutad de la lectura, escrito 100% en BB =D viva el blog de notas!  
**

- ¿Cansado? - murmuró Omayyah mientras pasaba la mano por la espalda del pequeño que yacía aún jadeante ha su lado.  
-Estoy bien...-contestó con algo de trabajo, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tener sexo con él...ni con nadie más claro.  
Al Andalus sonrió, el niño era tozudo y había aprendido que no se debía mostrar nunca debilidad, sin embargo era solamente un niño pequeño y su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a sus caricias, demasiado fuertes a veces hasta para un adulto.  
Omayyah se levantó de la cama al tiempo que el niño levantaba la mirada hacia él, una profunda mirada de un verde claro y brillante que a pesar de esa fachada de adulto serio dejaba ver al niño que era realmente y por el cual Omayyah se sentía culpable cada vez que le tomaba.  
-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó el niño dejando entre ver que no quería quedarse ahí solo de nuevo.  
-Debo irme, Portucale, pero tú puedes descansar aquí si quieres.-le sonrió, veía el rastro rojizo en las sábanas, seguramente provocado por la penetración y su culpabilidad aumentó, hasta que una manita se agarró a su ropa y tras ella vio unas mejillas rojas como granadas y a Portucale con la mirada desviada.  
-¿Vas al harem? Yo aún puedo una vez más...-murmuró con muchísimo trabajo sorprendiendo al mayor. Portucal sabía que algo no iba bien, Omayyah llevaba unos días extraño, menos jovial y no le gustaba verle así.  
-Vaya...que inusual que quieras repetir...-el sonrojo aumentó, debía pensar que le había cogido gusto a aquello y eso avergonzaba al pequeño, que se sintió mejor cuando el mayor le besó sin seguir hablando, cayendo a la cama de nuevo, aún sentía el temblor de sus caderas debido a la última ronda. Hizo que el mayor quedase sentado en la cama y se colocó sobre él, sentándose sobre sus caderas, sintiendo el semen cayendo por sus piernas en ese momento, haciéndole estremecer.  
Portucale acarició el pecho de Omayyah, el color de su piel estaba algo más cenizo ¿Se encontraría mal? ¿Un resfriado? Seguro que era por ir siempre desnudo...  
No hizo falta que le incitase, el mayor ya acariciaba su cuerpo con destreza, provocándole escalofríos y calentándole con cada roce, sintiéndole crecer debajo de él de nuevo, podía ser un viejo para el joven Portucale, pero en la cama Omayyah siempre sería como un semental veinteañero. Se le escapó un gemido al notar como empezaba a entrar en él, despacio, nunca había sido rudo a la hora de entrar, sabía que ese pequeño cuerpo no soportaría más presión de la que ya sufría.  
Portucale se agarró a él con fuerza, mordiéndole en el hombro para acallarse el mismo mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas; sabia que Omayyah estaba sonriendo, lo que para Portucale era una lenta llegada del placer debido al dolor, para el mayor era un disfrute de gemidos y caderas chocando. Iba a echar de menos a ese pequeño al que tal vez solo debió haber tratado como uno de sus hijos y no haberse dejado llevar por un sentimiento que ahora le iba a hacer tanto daño, aunque, por supuesto el pequeño no le había hablado nunca de sentimientos abiertamente.  
Embistió de nuevo, con mayor fuerza y Portucale alzó la voz en un gemido, agarrándose mas fuerte a él, arañando su espalda dejando grandes surcos en ella. Las embestidas se precedían unas a otras, los gemidos cada vez más altos y las respiraciones más agitadas  
El pequeño se tensó y su gemido se escuchó en todo el ala en el que se encontraban mientras Omayyah se corría dentro de él por segunda vez.  
Portucale se dejó caer en su pecho, agotado y jadeando, sus piernas y caderas temblaban, dos veces seguidas podían con él, sintió los labios del mayor besarle el cuello y la frente, costumbre que había adquirido en esas noches conjuntas.  
- ¿Vendrás mañana?- preguntó Portucale, algo le decía que esta había sido la última vez que estaba en sus brazos.  
Omayyah hizo un pequeño silencio y luego rió.  
-¿Ya me echas de menos y aún no he salido de ti? - el comentario le hizo sonrojarse de forma bruta.  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Viejo pervertido! -le golpeó en el pecho y se apartó de él. - ¡Haz lo que quieras, no eres importante, por mi como si te mueres! -le gritó enfadado.

Una sombra pasó por los ojos del hombre, aunque Portucale no pudo verla porque ya le daba la espalda enfadado. Sin embargo sonrió ocultándola.  
-No seas así con un hombre como yo...-bromeó.  
-Déjame...y vete...  
Omayyah sonrió entristecido.  
-Está bien, cuidate, pequeño...-contestó, pero al ver que el muchacho no se giraba se fue sin una despedida.  
Portucale sentía aún hervir sus mejillas, estaba molesto, le gustaba ese estúpido viejo, no hacia mucho que había empezado a creer esa posibilidad, pero cada día lo veía mas claro. Sacudió la cabeza, se disculparía a la mañana siguiente, cuando el morisco quisiera su compañía por la mañana, como solía hacer, despertándole entre caricias subidas de tono. Se sonrojó de nuevo solo de pensarlo y se acurrucó más entre las sábanas. Mañana esa tonta discusión habría terminado.

Portucale abrió los ojos lentamente, había dormido más tiempo de la cuenta, lo veía por el sol que entraba desde el ventanal con forma de arcos. Omayyah no había ido a despertarle y se sintió culpable por la discusión del día anterior, iría a buscarle en ese caso...  
En ese momento se escuchó la puerta y casi sin querer se le escapó una sonrisa, pero... Omayyah nunca había pedido permiso para entrar en su habitación. Aquel mal augurio volvió a invadirle, se colocó rápidamente y como pudo algo de ropa y abrió un poco, asomándose al exterior, pero no fue a Omayyah a quien encontró al otro lado, sino a su hijo, le reconoció, le había visto alguna vez aunque a Portucale no le gustaba juntarse con la familia de Omayyah, se sentía raro en ese ambiente, pero el mayor le había obligado más de una vez.  
Portucale recorrió con la vista al recien llegado, no sabía qué hacía ahí, tal vez la sorpresa le hizo no percatarse de que el otro niño iba completamente vestido de blanco.  
-Qué quieres? -preguntó secamente, de los hijos de Al Andalus ese era el que peor le caía, Al-Gharb, siempre callado y observando vagamente, como si nada le importase demasiado; le miró a los ojos buscando esa indiferente mirada, sin embargo, chocó con unos enrojecidos y algo hinchados. Los labios del muchacho se fruncieron un momento, como si le costase contestar a la sencilla pregunta. Algo en la cabeza de Portucale se activó dándole la respuesta. - Dónde está Omayyah! -gritó abriendo la puerta del todo.  
Al- Gharb desvió la mirada al suelo y tembló un instante.  
- Padre...ha muerto...  
La respuesta, aunque ya conocida, le cayó como un balde de agua helada,las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, no sabía cuando había empezado a llorar, antes o después de que el niño le diese la respuesta.  
La idea de no volver a verle, de no volver a tenerle cerca, de sus risas, de que no volviera a hacerle sonrojar...todo se agolpaba en su cabeza, entonces levantó la mirada hacia el chico y se lanzó a él, cogiéndole por la ropa con desesperación, temblando con violencia.  
- Dónde está!-gritó- Tengo que verle! Tengo que...- un nuevo sollozo le cortó la frase. Tenía que disculparse, aquello había sido su culpa, él le había dicho que muriera, era su culpa.  
Fue entonces cuando la camilla pasó por el pasillo, un cuerpo yacía sobre ella, un pañuelo le cubría la cara, pero aún así reconoció aquellos rizos, las formas del cuerpo, incluso la marca que sus dientes habían dejado en el cuello del mayor la noche anterior.  
-Omayyah! -gritó Portucale, apartando de un empujón a Al-Gharb y avalanzándose sobre la camilla, aquello no estaba pasando, no podía ser cierto.  
Unas manos le agarraron, impidiendo que llegase hasta el cuerpo, haciendo que se retorciéndose intentando buscar la forma de soltarse. El individuo le dijo algo en su idioma que no comprendió, pero no le importaba, aún llorando intentó de nuevo soltarse.  
-Déjame! Tengo que verle! Tengo que hacerlo! -gritaba desesperado, el corazón le latía con fuerza, entonces ahora sí comprendió las palabras del hombre, pronunciadas en el idioma de roma.  
-Solo familia.  
Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, Portucale, dejó de moverse, dejando el cuerpo lánguido y cansado tras esas palabras. Dirigió la mirada hacia el único que podría ayudarle en ese momento y Al-Gharb le devolvió la mirada, apagada y enrojecida de las lágrimas.  
-Por favor...-sollozó.  
El chico le dijo algo al hombre, quien le soltó. Portucale miró un momento al niño y este asintió, dándole permiso para hacer lo que quisiera. Levantándose torpemente, Portucale corrió hacia la camilla, volvía a sentir las lágrimas y se lanzó sin cuidado sobre el cuerpo del fallecido, abrazándolo.  
-Lo siento...-murmuraba llorando, cogió su mano y la acarició contra su mejilla.- Lo siento...-seguía susurrando con la voz cortada.  
Le apartaron de la camilla, Portucale alargó la mano todo lo que su corto brazo le permitía, hasta que el contacto se perdió totalmente. Se dejó caer al suelo, llorando y gritando, culpándose de lo ocurrido.  
Entonces notó como unos brazos le rodeaban, abrazándole con fuerza, como si esa persona también necesitase ser abrazado, por ello se agarró a él sin dejar de llorar y maldecir, no sabría decir si quien le abrazaba también lloraba, pero al levantar la cabeza y ver el rostro de Al-Gharb vio que sus ojos también estaban húmedos.  
-Yo...-empezó con voz ronca, pero fue interrumpido.  
-Hermanito...-escucharon a sus espaldas, tres niños, uno de la misma edad que Al-Gharb, tenía cogido de la mano a otro más pequeño que fruncía el ceño intentando no llorar, mientras al más pequeño le mantenía en brazos.  
Al-Gharb se levantó de su lado y abrazó a su hermano, cogiendo al más pequeño para quitarle el peso a Al-Shark, el mayor de los hermanos.  
Mirándoles comprendió aún más que, sin Omayyah, él no pertenecía a ese mundo, no era uno más de los hermanos..., sin embargo la pérdida de Al Andalus les afectaba a todos por igual. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un llanto y miró hacia el grupo de niños, el más pequeño lloraba abrazado a Al-Shark.  
- Papa..-sollozaba hipando, sin entender por qué no podría ver nunca más a su padre.  
- Tranquilo, España...-Al-Shark le abrazó, aunque sus propias lágrimas le delataban.  
Al-Gharb miraba al otro niño que seguía aguantando las lágrimas, había escuchado a Omayyah hablar de sus hijos y de las travesuras de uno de los pequeños, "creo que no le caigo bien" le había dicho en una ocasión, pero él había tenido ocasión de cuidar al niño y sabía que simplemente intentaba llamar la atención de su padre haciendo como si no le importase, algo bastante parecido a lo que le ocurría a él, tal vez por ese motivo la mirada del niño y la suya se cruzaron y le vio correr hacia él, abrazándole llorando, en lugar de a sus hermanos, llamando a su padre en bajos murmullos ahogados por las lágrimas. Portucale correspondió al abrazo, intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, acariciando el pelo del niño buscando tranquilizarle.  
- Mi papa...-sollozó, igual que había hecho el más pequeño, agarrándose a las ropas del muchacho. Portucale no pudo más que abrazarle con fuerza.  
Al-Gharb se acercó a ellos, su hermano parecía haberse llevado al más pequeño para tranquilizarle y descansar.  
- Tu habitación...-fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. Cogiendo en brazos al niño le llevó también dentro, siguiendo a Al-Gharb, que una vez dentro se acercó al pequeño.- Padre me pidió que os cuidara, así que no tienes que llorar, sabes que a él no le gustaba cuando llorábamos...- el niño asintió pero aún no conseguía frenar las lágrimas, abrazado todavía a Portucale hasta quedarse dormido del agotamiento por las lágrimas.  
-Parece que se ha dormido...-murmuró Portucale que aún tenía al niño bien agarrado, como si quisiera protegerle. Su voz sonaba algo ronca tras el llanto.

- Diculpa por envolverte en este tema con mis hermanos...-el joven se sentó a su lado y acarició el pelo al niño que se removió y llamó de nuevo a Omayyah en sueños.- ¿también te has calmado?- Portucale asintió, seguía sin asumir la muerte de Omayyah, no conseguía convencerse de ello. No se movió al sentir la mano del chico acariciarle el pelo, de algún modo la forma en que lo hacia le recordaba al mayor, pero sus manos no eran tan grandes, aunque el calor que transmitían era muy parecido.

-Lo siento...-se había disculpado ya cientos de veces, pero aún sentía sobre sus hombros la carga de la muerte de Omayyah.

- No te disculpes, no tienes que hacerlo, padre no ha muerto porque tu lo dijeras, no es culpa tuya...-Portucale le miró de nuevo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, solo necesitaba eso, que alguien le dijese que no era su culpa. Al-Gharb siguió hablando.- Padre vino a hablar conmigo antes y después de estar en tu habitación. Él sabía lo que iba a pasar, por eso quiso pasar un momento con cada uno…, él te apreciaba mucho.-su padre le había pedido que cuidase de Portucale. Omayyah sabía que él también le veía con otros ojos a Portucale, una mirada muy parecida a la que él había dejado caer sobre aquel niño la primera vez que le vio.

Portucale asintió, culpándose de no haber sido capaz de amar a ese hombre como debía, de los insultos y las quejas que le había lanzado al mayor a pesar de querer decirle todo lo contrario.

Se abrazó a Al-Gharb y lloró por última vez, jurándose que nunca amaría de nuevo a nadie, que nadie recibiría de sus labios un "Te quiero" si no iba a ser para él, ya que Omayyah jamás había escuchado esas palabras.

Parpadeó varias veces y abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz; sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero los recuerdos de la última noche aún estaban borrosos; se giró y vio acostado a su lado el rostro del muchacho con el que había estado soñando hasta hacía apenas unos minutos.

Miró con el ceño fruncido a Algarve, que seguía profundamente dormido a su lado, la escena le molestaba y a la vez le aliviaba. Amanecer desnudo en una cama era más tranquilizador si era Algarve quien estaba a su lado…

Se sintió idiota por un momento al pensar en eso, ¿qué tipo de razonamiento era ese?

Contempló su rostro un poco más, ya no se parecía a aquel niño pequeño, Sur había crecido. Levantó la mano para acariciar su pelo, que le caía desordenado sobre la cara, pero se detuvo en el último momento y desvió la mirada algo ruborizado. Su relación se basaba principalmente en el sexo, no había algo como amor o cariño y , por lo tanto, no eran necesarias esas caricias…

-¿Qué ibas a hacer, Afonso?- la voz le sobresaltó, Algarve le miraba con unos profundos ojos verdes.

Se sonrojó sobresaltado.

-Iba a echarte de mi cama, imbécil.-contestó malhumorado, pero recibió un beso en los labios que le sonrojó aún más. -¡¿QUÉ HACES!

-Esta es mi cama, Norte.-sonrió algo divertido, haciendo que el sonrojo aumentase por la vergüenza de su metedura de pata y solo pudiendo replicar con dos palabras a ello.

-Te odio…


End file.
